deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Salt
Evelyn Salt is a trained CIA operative who's parents were killed when she was young. Born in Russia, she was moved to the US by the Russians and would later kill the President. During an interview with her former instructor, Vassily Orlov, Vassily claimed that Salt was a spy. She claimed otherwise and went under quarrantine in the CIA building. She easily managed to escape and went to her house where she found her husband, an expert on spiders, had been taken. She retrieved some venom from the spiders and put them in her bullets. The CIA came to her apartment and she escaped. After engaging in a firefight with the police, she escaped and met with Vassily. She was sent to kill the Russian President and at a meeting, launched charges beneath the president and shot him at point blank range. She was taken captive and her partner, Ted Winters, screamed at her. The Russians broke her out and she went to their base. Her husband however was shot and killed and she killed Vassily as well as other Russians. She met up with a fellow member and they both disguised themself as federal agents and waited for the President to pass through the Pentagon. Her partner shot at the president and used bombs strapped to his chest to kill several guards. The President was sent to the bunker with Ted Winters and several other Federal agents. Ted shot many of the guards and told the president he was the Russian agent and wanted the nuclear launch code to send missiles to the Middle East. Salt came to try and help, but Winters saw on the tv, that the Russian President was alive and was in a state of paralysis due to spider posion in the bullets. The two engaged in a fight. Salt stopped him and stopped the launch. When the other federal agents came to rescue the president, Winters claimed that Salt started the launch and they arrested her. Salt killed Winters and was sent to a helicopter with the head of the CIA. She convinced him she was innocent and escaped. Battle vs. Nikita (La Femme Nikita) (by TheWetWaffle) Paris, France A series of cold, metalic clinks and clanks are heard on the roof of a Paris hotel. Slowly and precisely the feminine figure assembling the gun puts a mag into the gun. Her name is Nikita, a new but deadly French assassin with skill. She rests her hand on the foregrip and aims the AUG at her target, some Russian wanted for some crime. Meanwhile, her target wasn't just an ordinary target, it was Evelyn Salt. She had fled to France from men trying to capture her and needed to move quick, as she knew killers would be sent after her. But she didn't expect the bullet whizzing through her hotel room. She ducks for cover behind a couch and looks for her bag. "Merde," (Damn,) Nikita mutters "comment ai-je manque?" (how did I miss that?) Nikita opens fire with her AUG, destroying the windows of Salt's hotel room and plaguing the room with holes. Salt meanwhile found her bag, opened it, and took out a G36C. She peeks out the room, spotting the reflection of Nikita's scope, and lays fire. The bullets surprise Nikita, and frighten her slightly. She lays down a few more shots and reloads. After she looks through the scope again she see Salt running out her room, with her bag, into the hall. Nikita runs too, grabbing her M16K, Desert Eagle, and Switchblade. Salt presses the button to call the elevator to the lobby, hoping to steal a vehicle and drive away. She enters the elevator and goes to the lobby. She runs into the lobby and sees a woman with short hair in her early teens to late twenties. She takes out and M16K from her coat and opens fire, causing civilians to run in a scurry. Salt manages to run to a corner and take out a rifle of her own, her SIG P556 SWAT. Nikita also takes cover behind a pillar. She lays fire to the woman, barely scathing her. Salt grabs her wound in pain and fires off a few more shots in Nikita's direction, also hitting her. Salt drops her rifle and retreats, Nikita following her. Salt opens the doors to the hotel kitchen and slams them. She hides behind the door, P229 in hand, and waits for it to open. Nikita walks through, rifle ready but feels a cold barrel of a gun behind her. "Положите вашу пистолет" (Put your gun down) Salt says to her. Nikita follows her command and drops her M16K. But she elbows Salt in the face, forcing her to drop her gun, and takes out her switchblade, trying to stab her. Salt takes out her own knife and slashes back at her foe. Salt manages to make a mark on Nikita's cheek and slashes at her abdomen but gets the switchblade jammed in her arm in the process. The bloodied switchblade and Nikita falls down but not out Salt picks up her P229 and fires but Nikita manages to run out of the kitchen into a back alley with her switchblade. Salt picks up her knife and loads a new clip into her P229. Salt opens the door to the back alley. It's a rainy day, the clouds from earlier were an omen for the day. Salt looks behind her and sees Nikita charging at her with her blade, she pushes her away and forces her to drop her knife and kicks it into a pile of trash. Salt, with her good arm, tries to push Nikita away and get a clear shot with her P229 but drops that too. So she kicks her across the alley and jams her Combat Knife into her shoulder. But Nikita knew she had one last ace up her sleeve. She takes out her Desert Eagle from her holster and fires. One. Two. Three. Three shots enter Salt's abdomen as she falls to the ground. She looks in fear and begs for mercy as Nikita pointed the gun at her face, wobbling from the pain. She pulls the trigger, and everything goes black to Salt. WINNER: NIKITA Expert's Opinion Nikita managed to win thanks to her superior firearms and took the important X Factors. While she was less experienced, she had the logistics, training, and marksmanship to compensate. Her M16K was lighter, her AUG had more modifications, and while it didn't get the edge, her Switchblade was concealable. Salt was experienced, but had isssues with only her pistol and knife getting the edge. Nikita is the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Assassins Category:European Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Asian Warriors